Just a Little Prop
by doesnt-go-away
Summary: Zoey, O'Hara and a stethoscope. Written for the 1st Femslash Today Kink Meme.


**Title:****Just****a****Little****Prop**

**Author:**doesnt_go_away

**Fandom:**Nurse Jackie

**Pairing:**Zoey/Eleanor

**Rating:**NC-17

**Disclaimer:**I don't own them.

Written for the 1st **femslash_today**Kink Meme.

**Prompt:**Nurse Jackie, Zoey/Eleanor, stethoscope

A/N: As it was written in the mod post I am REALLY into the prompt(and fandom, will someone write more Zoey/Eleanor please?) and the fic turned out a lot longer than I expected, so I'm posting here. No beta so if you find mistakes PLEASE let me know.

"Okay, is there a reason why I still have this stethoscope around my shoulders?" She asks as you free her hair from her pony tail, running your hand through her face until your fingertips are brushing the line of her jaw.

She is lovely. Also, kind of unbelievable.

Zoey has been standing between your legs on the side of your bed wearing nothing but her pink bra and the medical instrument around her shoulders for some time now, with your hands exploring her slowly(you want to take your time with her, after your first intense and ridiculously fast encounter in the hospital), and is she really asking you this now?

Lifting one eyebrow you ask, "Are you sure you have no clue, darling?"

"What? Are you getting off on this in some way?" She blinks, as if this notion really just popped into her mind now.

You lean back a little to stare at her carefully. Your eyes study her wide ones, her delicate nose and thin lips. Then her neck, the pale skin of her chest contrasting with the pink of her bra, her small hands unconsciously playing with the stethoscope.

She's so not your type.

And yes, you're _really_ getting off with this.

"So what if I am?" You reply starting to take off her bra, being careful to keep the stethoscope from falling. Your hand wander on her back and you chuckle when she trembles.

"Well, if I knew we could use props I would've asked you to keep your doctor's coat on." She smiles, pressing her knees on the mattress, straddling you.

"Bloody hell," You sigh closing your eyes as you feel your body pressed against hers, marveling on how warm is her body and how wet she already is.

She takes advantage of your reaction and places the softest kiss on the corner of your mouth, that leads to a deeper one as she rocks slowly but steadily against you, her tongue invading your mouth and sliding tirelessly against yours. From time to time she breaks the kiss to bite on your neck or suck at it, or just to smile happily at you.

You can't help but smile back at her.

Was this any other moment, you'd probably freaking out by this bizarre streak of affection that you feel towards the girl, but it is not, and right now her kisses are making you breathless, and your left hand is stroking her breasts while the right one is flat on her small back and you can't think much.

The only thing that you can about right now that doesn't involve how much you want her is how the cold steel of the stethoscope pressed against your bodies feels good against your burning skin.

She is supporting her arms on your shoulders, her hands buried into your hair, lazily stroking your scalp as you kiss.

Some part of your brain tells you that you should probably feel startled by how much you like to kiss her too, but you immediately forget about it when her moans get louder as you suck on her nipple and your left hand falls between her legs. You bite on the soft flesh of her right breast, earning a surprised gasp, and a cheerful "Fuck!"

The sound of your laughter fills the bedroom as two of your fingers slips easily into her, in and out very slowly, and her hands immediately leave your hair to grip painfully your shoulders.

Your back starts to bug you, so you lay on your back in a more comfortable position. With that movement her hands slide down your shoulders to your collar bone, lingering on your breasts(when you tremble it's her time to chuckle), to finally rest gently on your stomach.

When you slip a third finger into her and starts to move your hand faster, the sounds coming from her throat so raw and unlike anything you'd expect from her that you fear you'll come at any moment. The pressure between your legs almost hurts, but you're too entranced to do anything about it.

She is rocking restlessly against you, each thrust burying your fingers deeper and deeper into her. The stethoscope bounces along with her lovely breasts as her movements become more frantic. Her face is flushed and her lips are parted and dry, her tongue showing up now and then to keep them moist.

You decide that your tongue should be doing that job, so you pull at her hair until laying she's hovering above of you. As you kiss her mouth she shifts to one side, and with no warning decides to push three fingers inside you. You cry out but her lips are still on yours, muffling the noises you make. Your thumb starts to press hard against her clit, and she finally comes, clenching around your fingers, kissing you and not stopping her hand until she manages to bring you to your orgasm as well.

A comfortable silence fills the bedroom now; and you rather enjoy it, but you can practically hear her brain working and you know that it won't last long.

"Hey Doctor?" She starts and her voice sound almost shy.

"Yes?"

You turn your face at her, and smile when you see that the stethoscope is still around her shoulders.

"I was wondering..." She pauses for a second, lowering her eyes and her hesitation is so endearing that you feel like jumping her again even though you're exhausted. "Do I have to leave?"

This is your chance, she is giving you the upper hand on whatever is this that you have and you know that if you tell her to leave now she won't fight you, or hate you, or use this night against you. This is your chance.

"Do you want to go?" You ask instead of telling her that yes, she really should go.

"What? No, I don't." She answers quickly.

"Then don't." With that you close your eyes hoping to get some sleep until you have to back to work, but you still can feel her gaze on you.

"Hey Doctor?" She asks again and you open your eyes, sighing.

"Do you ever stop with the questions Zoey?" She smiles at that, like she does every time you call her Zoey. She probably thinks of you calling her by her _name_ as some sort of personal victory.

"I just want to clarify something. So we're doing this again?" The nerve of the girl. Doesn't she realize that she is just lucky she is not into a cab on her way home by now?

Well fuck it_._

"Yes, we are doing this again Zoey." You answer, reaching out with your hand to hold both ends of her stethoscope, and an idea comes to your mind. "Next time we're using your rabbit scrubs, though."

"And your doctor's coat too!" She beams at you, her voice filled with excitement.

"Yes, my doctor's coat too..." You tug at the stethoscope until she's close enough for you to kiss her smile.

end


End file.
